Rigid magnetic recording discs need to be protected by rigid, box-like housings or cartridges made of plastic. Such cartridges may have a door for access by a recording head or heads, as does the cartridge of U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,184 (Hedin et al.), or a removable cover for access by both a drive mechanism and a recording head or heads, as does the cartridge of U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,701 (Wirth). Because the cartridge should be substantially dust-tight, the door or cover may rub against the housing during opening and closing, and this may generate plastic dust that could gravitate to the recording disc. Cartridges in current use are of rather complex manufacture and expensive.